Daddy's Little Girl
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It's been a week since Turbo has been calm. Unfortunately, Vanellope is a bit shaken up, due to the fact that she hasn't seen her father in fifteen years and is afraid of the thought Turbo might come back to separate her from her father. Though Vanellope is frightened, she wants the let her dad know how much she truly loves him with a little surprise of her own.


**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! I'm back with a new one-shot! **

**Vanellope: So is this another vanillabutter?**

**Sweet princess: No. This focuses on you and your dad really**

**Vanellope: Really? **

**Sweet princess: Yeah. So I was reading a fanfic on Deviantart called The Experiment, and I thought 'How many fanfics are there that has King Candy as Vanellope's dad? And I took the liberty in reading some of them. And then, after watching Wreck-It Ralph for the gazillionth time in my life. I thought 'I'm going to write a fanfic about those two. Show the world about the parental love these two have for each other.' And then this popped in my head. **

**Vanellope: Is there anything we should know?**

**Sweet princess: It takes place a week after the whole Turbo thing. And I have thrown in a little surprise in there. But disclaimer!**

**Vanellope: sweetprincess900045 does not own wir. All credits goes to Disney. The following things she does own is Reese, my devil puppy, and Sugarlina Sweetcream.**

**Sweet princess: Yes, and before I forget I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to VickyT36. I hope you liked it! On with the story! **

* * *

It was merely just a week after Turbo's great defeat, and in the lovely game Sugar Rush, everyone was happy, and continued on with their sweet-filled lives. But one little girl, however, was not living her sweet-filled life the way she wanted it to. Down at the speedway, Vanellope just sat in her kart, not moving for a while. Though she and the other racers have reconciled, she was still struggling with a certain issue.

Her father.

Vanellope sighed and slumped on the arm that was holding her head up. It was no doubt that Vanellope loved he father. Truly, she did. But ever since Turbo have disappeared, she couldn't help but to visualize the criminal's face every time she looked at her father. It made the poor girl shudder to think about the thought, but she just couldn't help it. It frightened the poor girl to death. And no matter how hard tries, Turbo's face flashes in front of her. Vanellope closed her eyes and brushed away the stray tears that were streaming down her face. Adjusting her seating position in her kart, Vanellope continued to space out and leaned her head on her arm. Not far from where Vanellope was, Taffyta and Candlehead watched their friend with such concern in their eyes.

"Taffyta, I'm worried," Candlehead said.

"I know, me too," Taffyta replied. "C'mon, let's go talk to her." Taffyta led Candlehead towards Vanellope and smiled at her. "Hi, Vanellope. Are you okay?" Vanellope looked up at her friend and looked away, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… don't worry about it," she mumbled.

"Kinda hard not to worry about it, V. You do know you're the only person here at the speedway, right?" Taffyta pointed out.

Vanellope looked at her with an "I'm fine, don't worry about it" gaze and averted her eyes. "Really, it's okay. I'll be fine. Honest," she assured them. Taffyta grabbed Candlehead's arm and dragged her away. "Well, I guess we'll leave you alone," Taffyta said uncertainly. "But if you ever need us, we're here for you. Okay?" Vanellope absentmindedly nodded and continued to stare off into the distance.

"Come on," Taffyta whispered.

The girls walked away from Vanellope and hopped into their karts, turning on the engine and drove off. The girls drove their way to the castle and killed the engine. Taking off their helmets, they made their way to the front door and knocked on the door. After a moment, Sour Bill came and answered the door, looking glum as usual.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We demand that we speak to the king," Taffyta said.

Sour Bill let the two girls in and led them down to the corridor that led to the throne room. He opened the doors and in front of the girls was King Candy, sitting comfortably in his throne and looking over a checklist. He looked up and smiled the two girls warmly, who bowed to him formally at the moment.

"Miss Muttonfudge and Miss Candlehead, to what do I own the pleasure?" he asked the girls.

Taffyta stepped at looked at the king worriedly. "Your candiness, we're concerned. For Vanellope's sake. Something's wrong with her and she won't tell us what's wrong, " she explained. "We were hoping that you would know what was wrong with her." King Candy looked at the girls confused.

"No, I don't have a clue. Oh, I hope Vanellope's okay. If anything were to bother my little vanilla bean," He murmured, pacing around.

"Perhaps Vanellope is afraid," Candlehead suggested. She received a glare from Taffyta and a incredulous look from the king. "O-of me?! W-why would you say that my daughter's afraid of me?" he asked. Candlehead shook her head and smiled. "Not of you, but of Turbo. After all, Turbo did hijack the game and locked up all of our memories and turn your daughter into a glitch, not to mention he locked you in the fungeon to take the throne, and might I add that-"

"Candlehead!" Taffyta snapped. "Don't listen to Candlehead. Her head is lodged up in the cotton candy clouds again."

Taffyta rolled her eyes when Candlehead glared back at her. King Candy didn't answer. He slumped on his throne and rubbed his head. "I hope she's alright. I can understand if Vanellope is getting used to me after all these years, but I cannot forgive myself if I am the source of her problem," he groaned. Sour Bill looked at the king and shook his head.

"I highly doubt that her majesty would be frightened by you, sire. You are her father after all," he pointed out.

King Candy smiled wearily at his assistant and looked back at the girls. "Can you ladies go speak to Vanellope and figure out what is bothering her?" he asked them, holding up the clipboard in his hands. "I still need to prepare for the upcoming ball." Taffyta nodded at the king and smiled assuringly.

"Of course. You're a busy man, so we'll leave you alone," Taffyta said.

The girls bowed once more that the king and walked off, looked at each other worriedly. King Candy watched Taffyta and Candlehead exit out of the throne room and leaned back on his throne. Sour Bill looked at the king and replied in his monotonous voice, "Do not fret, sire. I'm sure whatever is wrong with her majesty will surely pass. Don't worry about a thing." Although Sour Bill said that, the king was very worried for his little girl. Later that day, Vanellope arrived home, not saying anything about her arrival. She walked past her dad, just staring at the ground.

"Oh. Vanellope. I didn't hear you, sweetheart. Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asked her.

Vanellope merely just shook her head and walked up the stairs that led to her room. Vanellope wrapped herself with her arms and continued to trudge forward. King Candy watched his daughter with such concern in his eyes. "Vanellope… are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked. Vanellope stopped and froze on the spot momentarily. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the king from the corner of her eyes and shook her head. Before she could say anything, Turbo's evil face flashed in front of the poor girl. Vanellope shuddered violently and shook her head. Turning around, she dashed up the stairs and bolted in her room, slamming the door shut behind her. King Candy just stared at the spot his daughter was previously standing and sighed. Turning around, he forlornly started walking down the hall.

"My poor, little baby," the king murmured.

Days have passed since the king noticed Vanellope's noticeable behavior. Vanellope spent most of her time in her room, just staring out through her window. Though she has attended the race, Vanellope still waited at the starting line, the same place where Taffyta and Candlehead found her. Though the king had asked Vanellope countless of times what was wrong, Vanellope would just say nothing's wrong and walk off to her room. After a few more days, the day of the ball has finally arrived. Many people from the kingdom had come to rejoice about Turbo's great defeat and the true rulers of Sugar Rush. Ralph and Felix were at the ballroom, dressed formally in tuxedos, and Calhoun was also there as well, wearing a beautiful white floor-length halter dress, with the straps embellished with diamonds.

"Oooh! I just can't help to feel all sweet and tingly inside!" Felix exclaimed.

"Calm down, short stack. The party's not even in full swing yet," Calhoun chuckled, bending down to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Speaking of sweet, where's the little bag of sweetness herself anyways?" Ralph asked, scanning the crowd. At that moment, he spotted King Candy making his way over to the trio. "Good evening, you majesty," Felix greeted the king. "Fine evening to throw a ball, huh?" The king did not answered, but he looked at Ralph desperately.

"Is everything alright, your candiness?" Ralph asked warily.

"No, everything is not alright. Something is wrong with Vanellope, and I don't know what's bugging her," he informed them.

"What do mean, sire? Like, is she sick or what?" Calhoun asked. King Candy looked at her shook his head. "I don't know. After Turbo was defeated, Vanellope started acting very peculiar. She won't look at me in the eyes, and she stays at the track for who knows how long. But it pains me to hear her cry at night. I asks, pleaded, implored her to tell me what's nipping at her tail, but she refuses to tell me, and simply walks away. I don't know what's wrong with her," King Candy explained.

"Maybe I can talk some sense in her," Ralph said, walking past the others. "Be right back."

Ralph maneuvered past the crowd and looked around. He spotted Vanellope at the food table. He walked over to her and gently pushed her. "Hey, kid. What's up?" he said cheerily. Vanellope didn't say anything but just sipped on some Sun Drop. "So… listen. From what I hear from your dad, you're not really okay. Wanna talk about it?" Vanellope abruptly slammed her cup on the table, glaring at Ralph viciously.

"I'm fine, Ralph. No need to worry about me," she replied, dabbing her mouth.

"Obviously something's wrong, because you're crying," he said. Vanellope briskly wiped off her tears and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ralph. I'm not crying," she replied. Ralph rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Kid, you can tell me. I'm here for-"

"I said I'm fine!" she interrupted him, slamming her fists on the table.

The table jolted a bit and wobbled back and forth. A beautiful cake that was standing still began shaking and leaning forward. Ralph back away from the table, looking at the cake warily. Vanellope looked at him, confused, before seeing a shadow looming over her. Slowly, she turned around and shrieked when the cake fell on top of her. Everyone in the crowd glanced towards Vanellope, who lied on the ground, now covered in icing, with the fresh tears mixing in with the icing. Ralph went to help Vanellope up, but was a bit shocked to see her brush him off so coldly and ran past him, exiting the ballroom and slamming the door behind her. Ralph followed Vanellope out of the ballroom and called out to her.

"Kid! Kid, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine! Never been better!" she replied, wiping the icing off her face.

Ralph jogged up to her and screeched, grabbing her dress collar. He picked her up and looked at her in the eye. "Tell me… what's going on?" he asked demandingly. "Why are you acting like this? Your dad is worried sick about you!"

"This has nothing to do with you stinkbrain! Stay out of it!" she snapped, glitching herself out of his grasp and walking away.

"So what is it then? The kids picking on you again?

"Ralph." Vanellope sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Living your life in a castle not enough on you?"

"Go away!"

"Did the cy-bugs giving you the chills at night?"

"No, now back off!"

"You want me to back off? Tell me why're acting like this, and I'm out of your hair!" he demanded. Vanellope shook her head and stomped her way up the stairs. "You don't understand. None of you do," she growled. Ralph glared after her and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"I'M SCARED, ALRIGHT?!" vanellope roared back, before lowering her voice. "I'm scared.

"Of… what? Turbo?" Ralph inquired. Vanellope turned around and looked at him with anger and sadness mixed together. "Fifteen years, Ralph. Fifteen years of being separated from my dad. My only parent I have in this game. And Turbo took his away from me!" she exclaimed, the tears now cascading down her cheeks. "Do you know what it's like? To have someone close to your heart and then watch them snatched away from you? No! You don't Because you're too busy wrecking everything in sight! You're just a wrecker, and that's all you'll ever be!" With that, Vanellope turned around and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Ralph looked at the vacant space in front of him, shocked at what Vanellope had to say. He turned around and walked to the ballroom. Meanwhile, in Vanellope's room, the little girl was tearing her icing-covered dress off of her and splashed water in her face, wiping off the icing off of her. She put on her teal bathrobe and sat on her bed, frustrated.

"Who does Ralph think he is, huh? He doesn't know what I have to go through!" she snarled.

Taking deep breaths, Vanellope got up and walked over to her window, just staring at the stars and the full donut moon. Tears once again streaked down Vanellope's face, but this time, she didn't even try to hide it. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed heavily. Vanellope sighed and looked up with her glistening eyes. An idea formed in her head and Vanellope looked up. She turned around and ran to her nightstand. Pulling the drawer open, she found a cd in its case and snatched it from the drawer, then rushed to her closet and grabbed her boombox. She was about to run out when she realized that she was in her bathrobe. She looked back in her closet and rummaged through for a suitable dress.

"If I'm going to do this, I have to do it right," she said.

* * *

While Vanellope was in her room, Ralph was informing King Candy about the little tiff the two had. "Vanellope… said all that?" King Candy inquired. Ralph nodded and shrugged. "Who knew the kid had it in her, your candiness?" Ralph joked.

"Ralph! This is no laughing matter! Poor Vanellope's been afraid of losing her one and only father, and all you can do is just laugh! Shame on you!" Felix scolded.

"Excuse me, but I must go speak with my daughter," King Candy interrupted. He was about to walk off, when the lights suddenly turned off. The crowd gasped and some even screamed, frightened. A pink spotlight hit the staircase in the ballroom and there stood Vanellope. Instead of wearing her princess dress, she wore a pink party dress with a sugar-coated bodice and a crystal organza skirt layered in ruffles. She wore her hair in a curly ponytail, and to finish her outfit, wore pink sugar coated flats with little bows on them.

"This song goes out to someone really special to me," she said into the microphone, smiling at King Candy. "Some who I truly love with all my heart."

She cued the music and started dancing on the steps.

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh (yes..)_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh (Vanellope)_

Vanellope walked down the steps and started singing and dancing.

_Ler's go back to when I was a baby_

_I remember when you first held me_

_You told me that I was your little girl_

_You told me to you I was your world_

_Please don't leave, Please don't leave_

_Please don't leave, Please don't leave_

_I need you here, I need you here_

_I need you here, I need you here_

Taffyta and Candlehead came out of nowhere and began dancing alongside with Vanellope.

_From my first words to my first steps_

_You were always there for me, daddy_

_You always made me laugh and made me smile_

_Was there something you couldn't do, daddy?_

_I love you, dad_

_I love you dad_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_I love you, dad_

_I love you dad_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

A few of the other female racers chimed in to the dance while Vanellope continued with her song.

_Listen, at night, daddy, when I had nightmares_

_You pretended to growl like a big bear_

_At that moment, I started laughing_

_No longer scared, I then began smiling_

_Please don't leave, Please don't leave_

_Please don't leave, Please don't leave_

_I need you here, I need you here_

_I need you here, I need you here_

The crowd also began dancing to the song, clapping and whistling. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and King Candy watched Vanellope sing her song.

_From my first words to my first steps_

_You were always there for me, daddy_

_You always made me laugh and made me smile_

_Was there something you couldn't do, daddy?_

_I love you, dad_

_I love you dad_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_I love you, dad_

_I love you dad_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

Vanellope walked to the center of the crowd and looked at her dad straight in the eye, dancing with the other girls.

_Bad little Turbo took you away_

_Now I'm here to say that I want you stay-ay_

_I love it when we're together_

_Will I be your little girl forever?_

_Please don't leave me, I don't wanna be alone_

_Down at the track I'll be in the zone_

_Cause, you were there for me_

_So I'll be there for you_

_So daddy, just tell me now_

_From my first words to my first steps (from my words to my steps)_

_You were always there for me, daddy (Oh, daddy)_

_You always made me laugh and made me smile_

_Was there something you couldn't do, daddy?_

She beamed when her dad, smile back at her, which made her extremely happy.

_I love you, dad_

_(I love you dad)_

_I love you dad_

_(I love you dad)_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_(I love you, daddy)_

_I love you, dad_

_(I love you, dad)_

_I love you dad_

_(I love you, dad)_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

Vanellope smiled and glitched up to the top of the stairs, belting out her song as much as she could.

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh _

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh_

_I love you, dad_

_(I love you dad)_

_I love you dad_

_(I love you dad)_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

_(I love you, daddy)_

_I love you, dad_

_(I love you, dad)_

_I love you dad_

_(I love you, dad)_

_I love you, dad yeaaah_

Vanellope struck a pose just as the song stopped and the lights turned back on. The crowd broke into a wild applause as Vanellope smiled at the crowd. She raced down the stairs and hugged her dancers, waving at the audience. "Omigosh, Vanellope! That was- unexpected!" Snowanna exclaimed. "I didn't know you can dance or sing!"

"Yeah, who taught you how to drop it like that?" Taffyta inquired.

"Ladies, there's just some things you don't know about me," Vanellope replied, shrugging a bit. She smiled at the girls and hugged them, when King Candy strolled up. "Vanellope, may I have a word with you?" he piped up. Vanellope just looked at him for a while, before nodding and walking towards him. He pulled her away from the other girls and crouched down, looking at her in the eye.

"Ralph told me what you had to say, darling," he started. "Is this how you truly feel?"

"Dad, can we not talk about it here?" Vanellope whispered. The king frowned and shook his head. "Answer me. Is this how you truly feel? Is this what was bothering you?" he reiterated. Vanellope sighed and looked at the ground, nodding. "Why, sweetheart?"

"Because I was scared, okay? I just didn't that it to happen."

"Didn't want what to happen, cupcake?"

Vanellope sniffed and looked at her father. "I didn't want Turbo to come back and take you away again. We've been separated for fifteen years. Who knows how long we'll be separated again?" At that moment, Vanellope began crying again. "Every time I look at you, I see Turbo's face! It's creepy! And I get nightmares about it too! I don't want to lose you, daddy!"

"And you're not going to."

Vanellope looked at her father with her sad, moist eyes. "Vanellope, I know that I can't take back the fifteen years of solitude and misery, but I know that from this day forward I will be there for you and make up all the years that I missed in your life. I will not let some fiend take away my little girl away from me again," he replied. Vanellope's eyes brightened at that, glistening with hope and happiness.

"Really, daddy? You mean it?" she asked.

King Candy smiled and turned her around. Pulling out a gold heart locket necklace from his pocket and clasped it around Vanellope's neck. Vanellope looked the necklace around her neck and turned back around look at her dad. "No matter what happens, you will always be my little vanilla bean. And no one can take that away from me," King Candy finished, stroking Vanellope's hair. "It feels like only yesterday I was cradling you in my arms." Vanellope started tearing up again, chuckling. Vanellope ran into King Candy's arms and hugged him tightly, as if she wanted him to stay forever.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, Vanellope."

The two stayed in their heartwarming embrace for a while, until Rancis approached them. "Um, excuse me, Vanellope?" he said. The two broke their hug and looked at him. "Um I was wondering… do you want to dance with me?" he asked nervously, rubbing his neck. Vanellope smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, butterfingers, but I want to dance with my dad first," she replied.

Rancis frowned, looking dejected, but beamed when Vanellope added flirtatiously, "But I'll be happy to dance with you later, if you want." Rancis smiled and nodded, walking off. Vanellope smiled at her father and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. A slow song played and the two danced to it. Vanellope frowned and gazed at her father with worried eyes, hugging his neck.

"Daddy, no matter what happens… I'll always be your little girl, right?" she asked.

King Candy smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him. "Always and forever," he replied.

Vanellope smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. The night has fled by so fast after that. As promised, Vanellope danced with Rancis, more than a couple of times really, while King Candy went to speak with Ralph and the others. After a long time of celebrating, the citizens retired for the evening and went home. King Candy smiled when he saw Vanellope slouching on a nearby chair, sleeping with icing on her face. He picked her and headed up the stairs, looking at his slumbering angel.

"I love you, vanilla bean. And I will always love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

With that said, Vanellope smiled in her sleep, cuddling closer with her father.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So, how was it? huh? Huh?**

**Vanellope: I thought it was good. I liked what you did with the song. **

**Sweet princess: Thank you. For those who was wondering, Vanellope is singing a parody of the song "I'm into you" By Jennifer Lopez, no rap. The dance that they were doing was inspired by these videos:**

Dance Fitness -I'm into You

Zumba-I'm Into You (1).mp4

**And don't forget to read, review and even favorite! So until the next chapter of True Love's Destiny or the next one-shot, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**

** Vanellope: Bye!**


End file.
